Super Smash Bros. Quarrel
Super Smash Bros. Quarrel is a game by MySims TV's Wii maniac based off the game series "Super Smash Bros." It features 51 Playable Characters, 131 stages (52 New, 79 Original), and a great "Deap Depths Emissary" adventure mode making this game the BIGGEST ONE YET! Playable Characters As said, their are 51 characters (12 New, 39 Original) Bold equals new characters. Starter Characters *Captain Falcon *'Daisy' *Donkey Kong *Falco *Fox *'Funky Kong' *Ganondorf *Ice Climbers *Ike *Jigglypuff *'Kapp'n' *Kirby *Link *Luigi *Mario *Marth *Meta Knight *'Mii' *Ness *Pikachu *Pit *'Plushie and Minum' *'Porky' *Samus/Zero Suit Samus *Wario *Yoshi *Zelda/Sheik Unlockable Characters *'Birdo' *Bowser *Diddy Kong *Dr. Mario *King Dedede *Lucario *Lucas *Mewtwo *Mr. Game & Watch *Olimar *Peach *Pichu *Pokemon Trainer *'Professor Layton' *R.O.B. *Roy *'Slippy' *Snake *Sonic *'Tom Nook' *Toon Link *'Toon Zelda/Tatra' *'Waluigi' *Wolf New Stages & Characters who correspond These are the list of all new stages and which stage is home to who. Bold stages means they are unlockable Super Smash Bros. Quarrel *Battlefield- Lucario *Final Destination- Mewtwo Mario Series *Mario Stadium- Mario *'Starship Mario'- Peach *'Bowser Castle'- Bowser *Ice Hockey- Luigi *Daisy Cruise- Daisy *'Waluigi Pinball'- Waluigi *'Mushroom Kingdom Hospital'- Dr. Mario *'Hawkmouth'- Birdo Star Fox Series *Sectors XYZ- Fox *Arwing- Falco *'Wolfen'- Wolf *'Blue Marine'- Slippy Donkey Kong Series *Tree Top Bump- Donkey Kong *'Jungle Beach'- Diddy Kong *Funky Kong Stadium-Funky Kong F-Zero Series *Sand Ocean- Captain Falcon Yoshi Series *Score Attack- Yoshi Wario Series *Stonecarving City- Wario Professor Layton Series *'The Molentary Express'- Professor Layton Wii Series *Music Room- Mii *Wuku Island Kirby Series *'Dedede Boss'- King Dedede *Interior Halbeard- Meta Knight *Prince Fluff’s Castle- Kirby Famicon Series *'Nintendo Room'- R.O.B. Mr. Game & Watch Series *'Flat Zone 3'- Mr. Game & Watch Metroid *Sky Temple- Samus Zelda Series *Sacred Grove-Link *Hyrule Castle Town-Zelda/Sheik *Graveyard -Ganondorf *'Ocean Sanctuary' -Toon Link *'Papuchia Village' -Toon Zelda/Tatra Pokemon Series *Wild Battle- Pikachu *Contest Hall-Jigglypuff *'Pokemon Stadium 3'-Pokemon Trainer *'Mauville Gym'-Pichu *Red Field (Pokemon Pinball) -Plushie and Minum Kid Icarus Series *Overworld/Underworld-Pit Animal Crossing Series *'Nook’s Shop'-Tom Nook *The City-Kapp’n Earthbound Series *Happy Happy Village-Ness *'Retirement Home'-Lucas *Empire Porky Building-Porky Pikmin Series *'Hocotate'-Olimar Ice Climber Series *Mountain 2-Ice Climbers Fire Emblem Series *Serenes Forest-Marth *The Tower of Guidence-Ike *'Araphen'- Roy Sonic the Hedgehog Series *'Aquarium Park'-Sonic Metal Gear Solid Series *'Rio del Jade'-Snake Deep Depths Emissary The Deep Depths Emissary is the sequel to Subspace Emissary from Brawl. Prologue The Opening shows a recap of Subspace Emissary. Master Hand is gone. Tabuu is gone. Some new folk began to show up. All is at peace until..... Chapter 1 Kapp'n is rowing a boat, whistling. All of a sudden, a mysterious boat comes out of the water and knocks Kapp'n into the the sky and back down as a trophy. A figure is seen in the boat, but it's unidentified. The figure picks up Kapp'n and lowers back down into the sea. No play yet. Next scene shows Meta Knight practicing his moves on Kirby dolls on the Halberd. Servants come up and tell Meta Knight that he has a guest. Ganondorf walks in. Meta Knight refuses to talk to him. Just when Ganondorf tries to open his mouth, the Halberd is attacked by the Arwing. Meta Knight orders servants to defend the ship. Meta Knight get's Ganondorf to help him. Play begins. You will have to use either character and get to the front of the ship to see what's really going on. This whole storyline has started ironically, as Ganondorf acts like the hero along with Meta Knight. Cutscene show Meta Knight and Ganondorf coming to the main deck of the Halberd. Also coming on deck is a bunch of zombies with gills called Zombins. You must defeat 20. Another cutscene shows the Arwing landing on the Halberd. Meta Knight cuts the glass open. Nothing is inside. Chapter 2 Yoshi and Wario are fighting in the stadium with Kirby watching. You can play as either Yoshi or Wario. You verse against the opposite opponent. Strangely, The Halberd passes by after the fight, taking Kirby and whoever won the match with it. The loser of the match then get's visited by Zombins and has to beat 10. Then he get's a visit from Bowser carrying a dark gun and shooting at the loser of the match. The loser get's turned into a trophy and is taken by Bowser. Chapter 3 Mario is walking on the sidewalk in an open area. He sees the Halberd pass by and doesn't ask any questions. Suddenly, Link attacks Mario from behind. You can play as either characters in this battle. Then, no matter who wins, the next cutscene will play showing the loser getting revived and Link either getting up or turning around then showing shock when he sees Shadow Mario has kidnapped Zelda and not the real Mario. The two heroes go after him when play begins again. After playing as either character, at a certain point, a new cutscene plays showing the two heroes spotting a dragon-like footprint. They follow the tracks left by this dragon. Chapter 4 On the Halberd again, Meta Knight, Ganondorf, Kirby, and Yoshi/Wario try to figure out what's going on. Then, a huge jump from the ground to the Halberd in the sky comes Shadow Mario with Zelda hopping into the Arwing and taking off. Then Kracko comes out from the sky. This begins the first boss battle. Defeating him will end this chapter. Chapter 5 Link and Mario spot Charizard and Pokemon Trainer after following the Pokemon's footsteps. Pokemon Trainer greets his fellow heroes. Link and Mario then spot Shadow Mario in the Arwing. The show Pokemon Trainer. Then, Shadow Mario shoots the four of them and they go flying into the city. Next cutscene shows Lucas and Ness walking when Porky comes out of nowhere and begins to shoot Ness and Lucas with a dark gun. They luckily dodge. Then Mario's trophy knocks the gun out of Porky's hands. You then choose either Ness or Lucas to verse against Porky. After defeating Porky, Link, Pokemon Trainer, and Charizard's trophies fall out of no where. The kid's now have 5 trophies. They revive Mario, Link, Pokemon Trainer, but then King Dedede runs by and grabs both Charizard and Porky before anyone else can. He runs back into is cart and speeds off. PT releases Squirttle and the 5 heroes now go try to find King Dedede as play continues. Next cutscene shows that they are at a dead end and they'll have to get back. Chapter 6 Marth, Ike, and Roy or at the Castle. They then get invaded by a bunch of minions of thee Deep Depths Army. They must fight for the castle. After some gameplay, another cutscene shows the Halberd traveling above the castle. The three warriors go after it. Chapter 7 The Halberd lands on a beach where they figure out what's going on. While there, they see your Mii. But your Mii's name will come up instead. You join them, but then a submarine comes out of the water and out comes Wolf, the leader under Shadow Mario. Ganondorf get's angry that they have replaced him. You must use Ganondorf for this battle against Wolf. After you defeat Wolf, Ganondorf revives him. Wolf throws Kapp'n's trophy and escapes back into the sea. Kirby looks down on Kapp'n and revives him. Then, Kapp'n and Mii join the 4 other heroes (Well, 3 other heroes and an evil guy turned good for now) and board the Halberd. They fly over the sea. Chapter 8 Marth, Ike, and Roy walk around a small village. A noise is heard from Roy's stomach. He wants to eat, but Marth and Ike refuse to stop. Then, they spot Tom Nook and his shop selling food. Roy runs over. Princess Peach also walks over to the food stand. Roy bows down to her and finishes paying. Then, a electronic figure runs by and grabs some food items and runs off. He just stole! The three warriors, including Peach and Tom Nook, run off after him. You can play as any 5 characters. At the end of play, you must verse a dark Mr. Game & Watch who is the one who stole. After you defeat him, he turns back into a trophy. Peach touches his trophy and revives him, introducing him into the team. The 6 now run off. The level continues till you reach the golden door. Chapter 9 Birdo and Waluigi just finished a tennis match when all of a sudden they see Bowser walk by with either Yoshi or Wario (depending on who lost the match in the beginning) They run after him and battle him. Once you defeat Bowser, Birdo picks up Yoshi/Waluigi picks up Wario and they run to a near by cave to get away. They revive Yoshi/Wario and play begins. You can choose one of the three. In the next cutscene, the 3 make it to the other end of the cave to see that they are on Wuku Island and the Halberd is now in the distance. Chapter 10 Cutscene shows Pokemon Trainer finding Charizard and putting him in a pokeball. Then the 5 push on. At the end of the level, a cutscene shows Sonic run by. The 5 go after him to get him to join. Chapter 11 Pikachu and Jigglypuff are playing in the fields when a giant dark Pichu comes after them. Play begin as you verse against it. Once Pichu is defeated, dark molecules move away and Pichu's trophy is shown. Jigglypuff revives it. Pichu is confused, as well are it's friends. They start heading to find out what's going on. Play begins. After play, another cutscene shows them see a racetrack. Captain Falcon stops his vehicle and sees the 3 pokemon. He walks over to them with a worry look knowing that something is wrong. Chapter 12 Sonic agrees to work with the 5 heroes. They need to first figure out how are they gonna get to the Halberd. Randomly, they are picked up by Pit and some of his friends they start traveling over to the Halberd. No Play. Next cutscene shows Birdo, Waluigi, and Yoshi/Wario hanging out by the beach when Luigi comes out of nowhere out of fright. Then, Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong comes furiously behind him. Luigi quivers then gives Donkey Kong his bananas then hides behind Waluigi. Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong then do a weird little dance as Birdo and Waluigi point out to the 3 of them Mario, Link, Pokemon Trainer, Squrittle, Sonic, Ness, & Lucas being carried by Pit and friends. Luigi points out motor boats they can use to follow them. It seems like everyone wants to know what's going on by asking Meta Knight. Chapter 13 Meanwhile, Marth, Ike, Roy, Tom Nook, Peach, and Mr. Game & Watch (notice how everyone is pairing up in groups of 6) spot the Halberd flying. Like everyone else, they would try to get it, but nothing is nearby for them to catch up. Then, Olimar is spotted by Tom Nook. They run over and try to talk Olimar into them using his rocket ship. Olimar shakes his head no. Marth sighs and looks over to see the Halberd fating away in the distance. No play. Next cutscene shows Zelda being locked up by Wolf in the submarine. She turns her head to spot Daisy as well. Also in the submarine is a familiar cardboard box. No play still. Next cutscene shows three pokemon and Captain Falcon running. Play finally begins. At the end of the level, cutscene shows them finding ANOTHER pokemon. Two in fact....enjoying the sun, Plushie and Minum look to see fellow pokemon coming toward them. The two commence for battle, but Pikachu ensures that they come in peace. They are about to say something, but then Reshiram comes out of nowhere beginning another boss battle. After the boss battle, Plushie and Minun agree to join. Question is....HOW DO THEY GET OVER TO THE HALBERD? Chapter 14 Funkey Kong is surfing as Ike points him out. They wave to him to come over. Funky Kong agrees to bring them over to the Halberd but not all 7 of them can fit. A Pikmin walks over to Tom Nook and points to the rocket ship, basicially asking if Tom Nook will ride with Olimar over. Tom Nook shakes head yes. Next cutscene show Tom Nook in the sky with Olimar as Funkey Kong moves his long surfboard with Marth, Ike, & Roy on. Mr. Game & Watch has transformed into a boat and his carrying Peach across the water. Now, Pit's friends carrying Mario, Link, Sonic, Pokemon Trainer, Squirrtle, Ness, and Lucas, A boat of Luigis, Dinosaurs/A Dinosaur, Wario, and Monkeys, a rocket ship with Olimar and Tom Nook, a surfboard with Funkey Kong, Marth, Ike, and Roy, and a Mr. Game & Watch boat with Peach on it, all heading for the Halberd. You then see Mr. Game & Watch pick up the 5 pokemon and Captain Falcon. Falcon salutes Peach. She giggles. Now....who's left? Fox and Falco are now following the Halberd also. Slippy is watching them from the beach. Slippy starts typing in a remote control "GO SAVE MY SUBMARINE!" Cut to next scene, where Professor Layton is walking in the village. He sees all types of boats and ships and flying creatures heading toward the Halberd. He's confused, but soon he'll feel nothing when King Dedede strikes him with his hammer. He turns into a trophy which Dedede grabs and put's him with Porky. NOW, on the top of the mountain Ice Climbers are hanging out when Samus sees them and points out everyone heading for the Halberd. They start making there way down. Play begins. Then, next cutscene shows Ice Climbers flying with their condor and take off. Samus is then hit with King Dedede's hammer. Chapter 15 As Meta Knight and Ganondorf fly together, a huge sand hole appears and sucks the Halberd in. And soon, EVERYONE ELSE IS TOO! King Dedede and his trophies are in a hidden part of the island where he once again put's his badges on the three trophies. Then, Shadow Mario comes in and swings his big stick, knocking out the king. Wuku Island is then sucked in. Elsewhere, Wolf is driving into the sand hole, but then Snake comes out of the cardboard box and stuns Wolf but doesn't knock him out. He rescues Zelda and Daisy by untying them. Zelda then turns into Sheik' and they make an attempt to pull the submarine around but it get's sucked in. In the Deep Depths, a dark place just a pinch litter then subspace, Everyone has arrived as well as Bowser, who introduces Shadow Mario to the crowd. Wolf runs in as well. As Snake, Daisy, and Zelda run in, Link and Peach run over to say Hi to their friends that they haven't seen since they got kidnapped. The only one not there are King Dedede, Professor Layton, Porky, and Samus. Shadow Mario then does the unthinkable: He knocks Wolf and Bowser to the ground. Shadow Mario then shows the biggest boss of the game: Ceise! A gigantic shark like creature with teeth big enough to knock you out. Suddenly, he extends his teeth to knock out everyone excluding Shadow Mario. Then, Shadow Mario looks at a diagram showing that his sand holes are appearing as planned sucking in all the lands to sheild Ceise from. Ceise then get's a sheild as plan as Shadow Mario guards the stairs. Elsewhere, the three heroes with the badges revive. Porky and Samus show a sense of anger and leave. But, Layton stops them and revives King Dedede. King Dedede hugs Layton after he revives him. The four then head into Deep Depths to stop Ceise and Shadow Mario. Play begins again. You will be able to gain 15 trophies in this including Bowser, whom you must verse like in Subspace (pretty much, a lot of this is like Subspace). Then, Bowser joins and makes his way toward Shadow Mario. Chapter 16 Strangley, Kirby's trophy starts rolling. It hits into Wolf. They both are revived. Kirby convinces Wolf to go after Shadow Mario. Play begins. You can collect 15 trophies here. The next cutscene shows Ganondorf (one of the collected trophies) being revived by Wolf. He is angry, but they all have the same goal: Take down Shadow Mario and Ceise. Chapter 17 Fox, Falco, and Slippy get revived and they now collect the rest of the trophies in your final game play before The Great Maze Part 2. Then Shadow Mario appears in the next cutscene ready to fight. You may choose anyone who was collected or revived. Defeating Shadow Mario starts the Great Maze. Final Chapter The Great Maze is LONG, with evil doors all over the place. You must defeat 45 dark characters, then you must find the center of the maze to verse Ceise. Once you reach it, a cutscene shows the breaking of the sheild. Then, Ceise prepares for battle. But then, Lucario comes in and hurts Ceise a little. Now, 46 characters you may choose from to defeat the monster. As soon as he is defeated, a similar ending occurs like Subspace. Only this time, every land is revived and Ceise and Shadow Mario "cease" to exist. Unlocking other Emissary Characters The 5 characters can be found after Deep Depth Emissary is complete in newly unlocked levels. Mushroom Kingdom-''' Travel through Mushroom Kingdom to reach '''Dr. Mario at the Mushroom Kingdom Hospital and verse against him. Beating him will unlock him. Bomb Factory-''' From Subspace Emissary. You'll have to get through that and then verse '''R.O.B. in the Nintendo Room. Toon Hyrule-''' Beat '''Toon Link on his pirate ship. Then, walk through a Toon Hyrule till you reach Papuchia Village. There, you will see Toon Zelda/Tatra and verse her. Spear Pillar-''' Go through a spooky mountainous level to reach Spear Pillar, then get blasted to the Final Destination to verse against '''Mewtwo. Final Smashes Final Smashes are back and better than ever. Including every character from Brawl's final smash, the new characters get a final smash too! Dr. Mario Megavitamins: You'll be placed into a Dr. Mario stage and will have to avoid the falling medicine. Funkey Kong Surfing Monkey: Funkey Kong hops on his surfboard and rides a tidal wave that covers the entire stage, knocking out anyone. Porky Porky Boss: The boss from Subspace Emissary is now Porky's final smash crawling around the stage zapping fighters into oblivion. Daisy Flower Punch: Flower-shape rings appear on Daisy's knuckles. She will punch the fighter if nearby. It's an instant knockout. Kapp'n Kapp'n Vehicles: Similar to Captain Falcon's Final Smash. But instead, the fighter will land into a sea and gain damage by getting hit by his boat. But then the water turns into a road and Kapp'n hits the fighter again with his taxi and then with his bus. No one can survive this Final Smash. Mewtwo Mii Mii Parade: The Mii's Final Smash is to issue a bunch of Mii's from your Mii Plaza and Miis out of random. They run in, trampling the fighter and/or knocking him out. Pichu Plushie and Minun Roy Tom Nook Placing Furniture: Tom Nook releases a bunch of leaves all over the stage (In Animal Crossing, leaves represent furniture). The minute each leaf hits the ground, they sprout into furniture. If a fighter is on top of a leaf, they will be knocked out when it becomes furniture. Don't touch the furniture either! Birdo Egg Throw: Birdo releases a bunch of eggs out of her mouth and shoots it out at her opponent. She is able to move around as she is doing this. Waluigi Game, Set, Match: It's exactly what he did as an Assist Trophy in Brawl. When an opponent is near, he kicks them into the ground and hit's them with his tennis racket, throwing a big swing and knocking him out. Toon Zelda/Tatra Slippy Professor Layton Category:Games Category:Wii maniac